In Your Eyes
by PureWishes
Summary: Post ATY. V/S share their feelings finally, but a conniving Irina, protective and driven Jack and jealous Will will cause trouble. COMPLETED STORY! :)
1. Your Eyes

TITLE: In Your Eyes  
  
AUTHOR: Renae (PureWishes)  
  
EMAIL/FEEDBACK: Would love it! Sparkleausbabe@aol.com *cringe* Be nice on me!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere is okay, as long as you include all this stuff and clearly state that I wrote this.. Maybe you can let me know first?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own the characters. Though I would love to own the yummy Vaughn.. if only I was 10 years older *gush*.  
  
SUMMARY: Post ATY, Vaughn and Sydney almost immediately jump into each others arms. The thought of losing each other has a dramatic effect on both of them. There's a jealous and hurt Will, and a conniving Irina, and all will not go as planned for everyone..  
  
NOTES: Welcome to my first ever Alias Fan Fic! Read and review, read and review.. oh please be nice on me! I will be adding as many chapters as I can over the days.. they will be coming!  
  
RATING/CLASSIFCATION: PG Romance/Drama  
  
Sydney Bristow could not believe her eyes. Thoughts were barging into her head as she realised that the woman in front of her was her mother. She was also the highly wanted "The Man".  
  
Sydney cringed as memories flooded her. This woman, who she also knew as Laura Bristow, wasn't really her mother. Her mother no longer existed. She was simply a made-up being that could dissolve at any moment. This woman, Irina, who although made Sydney, had killed Vaughn's father and was the evil the Prophecy spoke of. She deserved no respect, and certainly no love. Sydney turned her attention back to the present scene.  
  
"Irina.." She said, deciding she would not call this woman, her Mom. She gave Irina a ferocious look and shuffled her hands, trying to plan an escape route.  
  
"My darling Sydney, and I finally get to see the woman you have become" Irina spat out, in a thick Russian accent.  
  
Just hearing the words 'my darling' made Sydney want to jump up and slap her. Instead, Sydney shifted her gaze to the noise coming from behind the door.  
  
Irina noticed Sydney look away and turned to the door.  
  
"Bring him in!" Irina ordered. The guards dragged in a very soggy looking man.  
  
Sydney's heart leaped as she saw that the man before her was none other than Agent Michael Vaughn. Her handler, and friend.. the one she thought had drowned... Uncontrollable tears swam down Sydney's cheeks as she remembered what had happened. It had been her fault that he had come looking for her, and her fault he had even been on his mission. And how he was most likely dead... If only if it was all a dream!  
  
"Is.. is he dead?" Sydney managed to utter.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Though Im sure that wont be the case soon!" Irina laughed.  
  
The guards dropped Vaughn violently and he was left sprawled on the floor. Irina followed the guards out, but before leaving, added "I'm sure there's something you've been longing to tell this handsome young man, Sydney!"  
  
Sydney was barely listening. She was trying to edge herself closer to Vaughn.  
  
"Vaughn!" she whispered urgently.  
  
A murmur sounded to show that he was becoming conscious again.  
  
"..Michael.." Sydney cried  
  
The use of his first name, did it. Vaughn looked up startled, and gazed at Sydney. His emotions soared as he could see the urgency, the care... and perhaps the love that was in her eyes. He had thought he was never going to see those oh so beautiful brown eyes again. He instantly tried standing. He wanted to unty her, rescue her and hold her.  
  
"You're alive, aren't you?" Sydney let our relieved, though still remembering the current situation.  
  
Vaughn stumbled with his fingers as he fiddled with the ropes that held her. Why was this so difficult? It was a simple loop, that really only needed a twist and pull... He just couldn't think. There was something he really wanted to tell Sydney.  
  
"I..." he paused, not knowing whether he should continue or not. "Sydney..."  
  
He let out a breathless sigh. "I need to tell you something. What I thought were my last gasps of air..." pausing again "I realised how sad I would be if I lost you."  
  
That was the best he could manage. His heart was on his sleeve, but he just couldn't manage to spill those words. What if she didn't feel the same way? As Sydney turned, finally released from the ropes, her eyes glistened, as if wanting him to continue.  
  
"I feel the same way, Vaughn" she gulped "But it's much more than that, so much more than I realised."  
  
She wanted to explain that when she saw him trapped on the wrong side of the wall, her insides started to scream. She had wanted to tell him so many things, the fact that she thought of him much more than a handler, much more than a friend... much more than she should.  
  
Vaughn gently pushed her blue hair away from her face, an expression forming across his face. His pulse had jumped, and he could tell hers had too. For a moment, they just gazed at each other, like it was the most mesmerising sight ever. The scene around them slowly disappeared, and it was just Vaughn and Sydney... just them. She didn't know who moved first, but she knew that in moments they were both mixed up in a passionate kiss. A kiss that made her insides tingle and their souls connect. His lips were sweet, and just like she imagined. Oh yes, she had imagined this scenario many many times. Though she never thought that it would be actually happening.  
  
Vaughn felt the same way. He too, had spent countless nights, lying in bed, dreaming what it would be like to embrace Sydney, and press his lips to hers. The passion increased, and the emotions that they had built up were released. Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Vaughn reached up to touch her cheek, making sure that this was not a surreal dream, and that she was not just a figment of his imagination.  
  
Knowing it had to come to an end, they pulled away from each other, saying nothing. They straightened, and Sydney simply said. "I think we better get out of here."  
  
Vaughn couldn't stop looking at her, although her blue wig was wild and messy, and her face blotchy. She was still the most gorgeous girl he'd ever met, inside and outside. The passion in her eyes only made her more irresistable.  
  
Sydney looked away from him, fixing her eyes on a random spot on the wall, to stop her from kissing him again. "We... have to go now, we've got to get away from Irina!" the urgency showing in her voice.  
  
Vaughn looked at her strangely for a moment. What did she mean? Voicing his thoughts he said "What do you mean 'get away from Irina!"  
  
"Vaughn, she's the man! My own flesh and blood is the Man!"  
  
Vaughn held her hand and gently entwined his fingers with hers. Even though he had some things to say about that woman.. he didn't let his anger towards her, cloud over his feelings for Sydney. "Its okay Syd, we'll get out of here, and I promise she won't hurt you again."  
  
His gentle voice soothed Sydney momentarily. As long as she was with him, she knew nothing could hurt her. She swiftly turned towards the door, and urged Vaughn to follow. Opening the door, just a crack, so that she could get a small view of the hallway, Sydney searched for any guards. She pulled Vaughn out the door, bringing him back to reality. He had been thinking about Sydney. When they got out what would happen. Would protocol rule their lives?  
  
"Vaughn!" she said, getting impatient. They had to hurry!  
  
"Right!" he said, dropping his thoughts (not pants, lol). This was NOT the time.  
  
As they walked along the hallway, it just seemed too easy. There were no guards, except one lying on the floor, apparently unconscious from a previous attack.  
  
"Is it just me or does that guy look likes hes peaking on us?" Vaughn nervously told Sydney.  
  
"I dont know, but I definitely dont want to find out!"  
  
Sydney and Vaughn ran.  
  
......Outside.......  
  
Vaughn was right, this did seem a little too easy to escape, but Sydney didn't care. Once they were out of here, everything would be fine. At least that's what she told herself. She knew once she got out that even though Vaughn and Sydney had acted on their feelings, they wouldn't be able to do it again. Not for along time. Not until SD-6 was brought down.. but when will that be? Sydney got very upset just thinking about it. She couldn't bare to wait. She wanted to fold into his arms, and stay there forever.  
  
'Darn Sydney, why do you always have to sidetrack like that!' she thought, turning her focus back to the situation.  
  
They needed to contact her Dad and Will somehow, and arrange an extraction point. Surely Irina would send someone after them soon... but that small voice in the back of her mind was wondering why she hadn't already!  
  
She was extremely surprised to see her cell was still in her possession. And in working order. Whoah, her... Irina, wasn't very thorough so it seemed! She rang her Dad, and spoke to him briefly. They were going to meet down an alley about a block away.  
  
She turned to Vaughn, holding both of his hands. He looked up at her with his sparkling green eyes. Although he had been through a huge ordeal, all she could see was love shining out through them. Again, she returned his look.  
  
"I...." She began again. It sounded familiar. Just like what she had tried to say before. "I want you to know that I care about you so much Vaughn. More than anything. I'm so glad that you're alright.. and I dont know how I'm going to handle not being with you."  
  
All he could do was smile. His worries were washed away yet again. Something like that was all needed to feel happy, no matter what the situation.  
  
"You dont know how happy that makes me--" She cut him off.  
  
"Vaughn...." She paused. "Michael.. I think I love you."  
  
There was a small pause again.  
  
"No.. I do love you. I love you!!" She almost shouted.  
  
Vaughn squeezed her hands and replied. "I love you too Sydney Bristow, I love you too."  
  
She leaned against him, her head against her shoulder, and he embraced her, stroking her hair and down her back.  
  
"I wish we could be like this forever" he said, in a whisper.  
  
"Me too" Sydney whispered back, turning to look up in to his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him gently. It was soft and sweet. They smiled.  
  
"Gee Sydney Bristow," he said grinning "I feel very lucky to have you in my arms right now, you know? What happened tonight. Well, it was strangely a blessing."  
  
He couldn't believe he said that. He had to voice his thoughts though. And strangely enough, Sydney nodded and said "I think so too".  
  
They stood their, holding each other, and supporting each other until they realised...  
  
"Oh, we really should be getting to the point" Sydney commented, though sounding a bit peeved to have to destroy a tender moment.  
  
Continued... 


	2. Car Ride

Chapter 2 of my first fan fic. What did you think of Chapter 1? Please review :) Be kind on me, lol.  
  
Jack's car swerved around the corner, and raced down the alley. It was very black, very sleek and very good as an escape car. Sydney never recalled the make of it, because it seemed to be unmarked.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney had walked slowly hand in hand to the alley. You would never have guessed that Vaughn had almost drowned and Sydney had seen her mother for the first time in years. They seemed like a happy couple, especially with the dreamy looks on their faces.  
  
"While it lasts" had been the only thing Vaughn had said on their walk.  
  
Jack's car halted and the door swung open.  
  
"Get in" came the voice of Sydney's father. His expression was stern and when he spotted the two agents hand-holding, it stayed that way. He simply looked up at Vaughn and muttered something.  
  
Now in the back of the car, and in the presence of Jack, Sydney still didnt let go of Vaughn. She snuggled into the crook of his arm, to Jack's dismay. Another person in the car didn't seem to like it aswell. Will.  
  
"Oh my god! Will!" Sydney sprang up from her comfy position. "Oh my god, are you okay? Ofcourse you're not.. Im so sorry!"  
  
The words kept spilling, apologies and "are you okay's" flying everywhere. Will was very happy for her concern, but that still couldn't change what had to be one of the worst days of his life. And now he saw Sydney with this.. man?  
  
Will tried to smile but his mouth ached so much. "Whose this?" was all that came out of his mouth. He motioned to Vaughn. At least it wasn't "What the hell are you doing with this creep?"  
  
Sydney sighed and answered his question. "Michael Vaughn, he's part of the CIA and he's my handler."  
  
'Handler' laughed Will in his mind. I bet he handles you in more ways than one, doesn't he Syd? A hot flush of jealousy, eh, Will? Definitely. Why couldn't he let Sydney go? He knew that she would never be his. But he hated seeing her with anyone but him. He wanted to be the man in her life.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, may I ask what happened to you.. to leave you in such a saturated state?" Jack said, sensing the tense situation.  
  
"The circumference.. was alot bigger than we thought. I narrowly got out alive, and.. I thought Vaughn didn't. He was stuck. With the swirling water.. and..." Sydney couldn't continue. Remembering Vaughn gasping for air, the torrent of water hitting him and smack.. the realisation that she might never see him again. The man she loved.  
  
Vaughn looked at Sydney, concern in his eyes. He didn't want her to be sad. He kissed her lightly on the nose, causing her to slightly perk up and Will to turn away in disgust. She looked deep in to her eyes. She wanted to constantly look in to those eyes.. those beautiful eyes. Vaughn was thinking the same thing. He wanted to look in to her sparkling brown eyes for the rest of his life... He couldn't believe how strong his feelings for Sydney were.  
  
Looking up at him, and Vaughn looking down at her, they simultaneously whispered to each other "I love you"  
  
A violent snort was heard from the passenger seat of the car. The two lovebirds turned to look at Will in shock.  
  
"What's your problem Will?" Sydney knew what this was about. And it was childish. Couldn't he see she was happy? Why was he dwelling on that one freakin' kiss they shared a long time ago! 


	3. Choppy Emotions

Chapter 3 of my first Alias fan fic. What do you think so far?  
  
Sydney was beginning to launch into a full on fight with Will. She was mad, and angry. Not entirely at him, just the whole events of the night seemed to suddenly come back and haunt her. Her mother.. Vaughn.. She looked at Vaughn. He was there, that was okay. But Will? The anger boiled inside her.  
  
"Will!" she screamed, she hit her fist against her knee.  
  
Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney and told her to go easy. Will just sat there in shock. She'd yelled at him. Like he was the bad guy. Like he was the secret agent who constantly told lies, killed people... She was the freakin' reason he had been tortured!  
  
"Look at me Sydney, look at me now!" he pointed to his bloodied up face.  
  
Vaughn told her to calm down, and was running his fingers through her hair. Personally, he was angry at Will aswell. He didn't know why, but he was just getting awfully possessive of Sydney aswell. If she was angry at him, so was he. He would protect her. Sydney was like a drug to him. Something he knew he had to have now, and just thinking about not having her, made him sick. Geez, the thought of drowning had certainly changed his view on life! He could easily say "Damn protocol!" now.  
  
Sydney's bitter tears dribbled down her cheeks. She wasn't really mad at Will, was she? No, it had to have been a phase. It had to be. She couldnt be mad at Will for long, she never had been before. He had been a buddy for ages and I'm sure he was only like this because of what he'd been through today.  
  
Sydney's approach changed. "Will.. I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I know what it must have been like today." She managed a truce smile.  
  
Will looked at her and attempted his best smile. Three of his visible teeth were missing.  
  
"So you had a run in with the Asian dentist did you?" Sydney half-heartedly laughed. "He's the worst, isn't he?"  
  
Will's ears burned. He was so selfish. What had he been thinking? She had been through much more than him. Who knows how many times she'd had run ins with mad asian dentists or hair pulling monkeys? The monkey bit made him laugh.  
  
Sydney turned back to Vaughn. "You're awfully quiet" she whispered to him, fingering his leather jacket, which was still soaked.  
  
"Yeah," Vaughn said, he lied. "Just listening. Glad you guys made up."  
  
The truth was he was thinking about what would happen after this. SD-6 would kill Sydney and him, and probably Jack if they found out their involvement. Her dating a CIA agent would surely lead to him finding out she was a double. If only SD-6 was taken down, now, then they'd be free. What was that other word? Normal? They could be a normal couple.  
  
"Fights are always like that, with me that is. One minute we'll be at each other's throats, and next minute we're normal."  
  
Sydney took in her own words. Normal? That word again. Normal towards each other maybe, but not a normal life. Oh never a normal life for Sydney Bristow.  
  
With that, she rested on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Jack glanced through the rear vision mirror and sighed. This would probably be the last those two would see of each other, if he had anything to do with it.  
  
'Im doing this for her safety,' he said to himself  
  
'But what about her happiness?' another part of him said.  
  
What about happiness? 


	4. Going Home

This is the 4th chapter in my first Alias series, a continuing series. Thank you for all your reviews and comments so far, they've all been positive and I'm so glad to hear that! *huggles to you all*  
  
Sydney put one foot down on LA grounds and her other foot dawdled on the stairs to the plane. She froze. She was back now, and this would mean more lies to Sloane, and more lies to Francie. She stood still for a moment, before a man rudely shoved her in the back.  
  
"Move along lady, this aint no loading zone"  
  
She simply glared at him, and began walking to collect her luggage.  
  
The plane trip had been tormenting. She practically had to be prised away from Vaughn's arms. When she had been seated 4 rows behind from him, she couldn't stop looking at him. It had practically broken her heart not to be able to talk to him. She made several visits to the loo though, so that she could casually brush past him and give him a nervous, yet loving smile.  
  
Jack was at the back of the plane, and did not like this. But he had closed his eyes and simply tried to ignore it.  
  
'Let her have a bit of happiness, Jack' said his inner voice.  
  
Jack had gritted his teeth, and dug his fingernails into the arm rests. He knew what he would have to do eventually, and it wasn't going to be easy. No doubt, Sydney would hate him. But it's better that she hate him and be alive, than not be alive at all, right?  
  
Now Sydney collected the supplied car and made the slow drive home. Peak hour traffic, was going to be her death one day, she thought. At least it gave her time to think up a believeable story about where she and Will had been to Francie. Or rather, maybe she'd just leave Will to himself. He was a big boy, and didnt need her.  
  
Will was being taken to CIA headquarters, to get properly made up and to be taught a decent story, if he was not capable of thinking up one himself. They were deciding what they were going to do with him. Devlin, who was beginning to go soft, was swaying between witness protection and recruitment. At least termination was out of the question.  
  
Sydney stopped at the front door of her apartment. She hesitated as she pushed the key in the hole and turned it. Would Francie be panicking because she had been gone 4 days without notice? Or would she have assumed it was another business trip. She hoped it was the second one, since it involved less explaining and less worry.  
  
Opening the door, Sydney waited for any sign of life. Nope, no welcoming committee. She made a sigh of relief as she realised Francie must be out, maybe at work. That meant she had a little time just to flop on her bed, and think.  
  
....The other side of LA....  
  
Jack had taken both Will and Vaughn home in his car, since Vaughn's apartment was on the way to the CIA headquarters. There hadn't been much discussion whilst in the car, and you could have sliced the tension with a knife.  
  
Will was angrilly seated next to Vaughn, and thinking evil thoughts, yet again. Although he had made up with Sydney, he couldn't help the jealousy he felt. He kept glancing sideaways at Vaughn, trying to see what Sydney could see in him. He couldn't wait for the man to get out of the car, and never come back.  
  
His wish came true, or at least the getting out of the car part. Jack pulled in front of an apartment which was a street Will had been to before because a friend lived down the road.  
  
Jack and Vaughn both got out of the car. Jack said something that Will could not make out, to Vaughn, and then Vaughn hurried away. You could see his face just enough to tell he wasn't a happy chappy.  
  
Will smiled to himself. He made a mental note of where he was, just in case Vaughn's address came of use to him later. Yes, maybe it would be of use... later.  
  
((Arghhhh what is Will thinking? What did Jack say to Vaughn?? I promise the next chapter will reveal most, and the story will really get going then!)) 


	5. Extremes

// A note from the author: This is what I hope to be, an exciting chapter! We've all had questions from the last few chapters, and we've discovered that Will is very very jealous of Sydney and Vaughn, and that Jack is going to do something to seperate the two agents in love, and that it could result in Sydney hating him. Hmmm, I wonder? And what happened to Irina you ask? Well, you'll hear about it here :) \\  
  
.....Still in Taipei.......  
  
Irina let out a vindictive laugh as she pulled the tape from the video recorder. She had Vaughn and Sydney on film. Now she had the evidence which could destroy Sydney and her agent-friend's career. And.. letting out another laugh.. it could destroy possibly their lives.  
  
'Hopefully their lives' Irina thought. For a moment she paused, trying to remember what had given her this anger, this passion to destroy Sydney and all that she loved. She shrugged it off, and with a confident stride, she walked out of the building.  
  
.....Will's House.......  
  
Will had unlocked the door of his apartment to find his place in shreds. The couch had been over-turned and his filing cabinet knocked over with papers lying everywhere. It looked like a mini-tornado had made it's way through. Surveying the damage, Will noticed one thing. The small angel figurine that Sydney had given him years and years ago had been knocked over and shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
He didnt want to see any more, he ran out of the house, absent-mindedly leaving the door unlocked and went for a long walk.  
  
As he walked, he thought about everything. Thinking had been what he'd done the most lately. Thinking about Sydney, thinking about Michael Vaughn, thinking about the fact that she was an international spy and thinking that he had been tortured because of her. Thinking about how he gotten in this situation.. he had been looking into information about SD-6.  
  
'SD-6' He said to himself 'That stupid, STUPID article!'  
  
As the thought crossed his mind, he remembered that he'd told his editor to publish the story if something happened to him. Well something certainly happened, didn't it! Then he recalled Jack mentioning 'If you publish that article, Mr Tippin, not only will you lose your life, but so will Sydney.'  
  
Sighing with frustration, and his conscience telling him what to do, Will turned around, and headed home, so that he could ring the office and tell them to stop the press.  
  
Afterall, he would never even consider doing anything to hurt Sydney, would he?  
  
....Jack's mind....  
  
'You have to tell the CIA about them, and get Agent Vaughn thrown off the case' said one part of his mind.  
  
'Yes, and then he has to be taken to a very far away place' agreed the other part of his mind.  
  
He knew how persistent Sydney would be, and she would break all kinds of rules to see him, if Agent Vaughn remained in LA.  
  
'Jack..' his mind said to him 'Neither of them will stop at anything. Millions of miles may seperate them both, but they will find each other.'  
  
Love was a strong thing, and Jack knew it. His love for Laura had blinded him terribly, and look where it took him. She has transformed him into what he was today.  
  
Jack continued his search through the storage department of the CIA. He knew what he was looking for, and what he had to do, to stop both Sydney and Vaughn from getting killed.  
  
He came across a dusty shelf and pulled a box labelled "Hypnosis Equipment" out.  
  
He would make Sydney and Vaughn forget. Forget that they had ever met each other.  
  
......Taipei.... Irina......  
  
Irina laughed as she waited for her plan to be put in to action.  
  
She laughed as she thought about Jack Bristow. She had given him the serum, he had told her everything about Sydney and handler-agent protocol, and then she had hypnotised him. And now he was going to use that exact method, to play out a part of her plan.  
  
She laughed again, so loud, that it echoed through the streets.  
  
(( Whoah, talk about extreme, eh? Do you like it? Let me know.. I just wanted to make it pretty ultimate. And what else would you believe that made Jacky boy go to such extremes? Exactly! )) 


	6. Evil Plans

FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey guys - Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews. The lovely comments are what are keeping me writing! Now, Im afraid there wont be any more chapters until the 28th of July, since Im going away. Sorry.. you'll just have to wait :-P  
  
Jack lurked in the bushes out the front of Vaughn's apartment. Donovan, Vaughn's bull dog pricked his ears when he heard a sound, but dismissed it a second later.  
  
'Must be the wind' You could imagine the dog thinking.  
  
Jack was struggling to keep sane. Something was awfully wrong with him. There was a force that was demanding he march in there and make Vaughn forget, but the other part of him was saying 'Jack, dont do that! Think about Sydney!'. He didn't understand why it was so hard. What was making it such a difficult decision?  
  
He felt different. He knew that if it had been 1 week earlier, he would have chose Sydney's happiness right now. What had driven him to do this?  
  
Images flicked through his head. There was Irina with a devilish smirk on her face, and she was holding up a pendant. Swaying it in front of his eyes.. back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Just thinking it made Jack's eye lids feel heavy...  
  
Jack straightened, picking up the box, and continued on his mission.  
  
......Will's House......  
  
Will felt like kicking open his door. He made a plan that he would do that when he arrived home. He'd get his leg and just thrust it into the door. Who cares if he left a huge dent. At least it would vent his anger.  
  
As he walked up the front steps to his apartment, he did a double take.  
  
'Where's the door?' he said to himself, as he neared the porch.  
  
The door was flat on the ground. Muddy footprints had walked right over the top of it.  
  
Will cautiously entered, scanning for any further signs of an intruder. Actually, his house looked rather normal now. Everything had been cleaned up for him. But who ever heard of an intruder that cleans up the house? It was insane.  
  
"Is.. someone here?" Will stuttered. He was dead scared, but he was trying to keep a brave front.  
  
"Ah, Mr Tippin" said a man with a posh accent. "I took the liberty of cleaning up this mess for you. Does your house always look like a bomb hit it?"  
  
The man smirked, and removed some papers from his pocket. "Interesting article here. You say alot of incriminating things about SD-6". An evil smile then crossed his face.  
  
Will started to edge backwards. 'Oh no, this guy works from SD-6 and he's going to kill me'  
  
"Wait, Mr Tippin.." the man said, sensing that Will was scared. "My name is Mr Sark. I work for The Man, not SD-6, which I assume you were thinking."  
  
Will relaxed slightly. "The Man?" He said. "What kind of code name is that?"  
  
Mr Sark walked right up to Will and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I understand what you're going through, Mr Tippin" said Sark "Unrequited love is--"  
  
Will cut him off there. "What?? What are you talking about??"  
  
"I'm talking about a certain Bristow.. Miss Sydney Bristow, and her agent friend named Michael Vaughn." Mr Sark removed his hand. "And the fact that she's loving the wrong person. She should love you, right, Mr Tippin?"  
  
Mr Sark was trying to pull his strings. Get him to react. Well it was working.  
  
"She shouldn't be with that creep!!" Will burst out "She should be with me. She's known me since high school.. I've loved her since high school"  
  
He started blabbering about how much he knew about Sydney and cared for her, and Sark just nodded, pretending to listen.  
  
"Mr Tippin, What if I told you that you could have Sydney, and I could get rid of lover-boy?" Mr Sark proposed. 'Yes, you could have Sydney hate you' he thought to himself.'  
  
Mr Sark paused, and remembered the plan that Irina had told him.  
  
"We're going to turn everyone she loves against her. Make her have no one.. and then the only person she can come running to is dear old Mummy. The only one that isn't dead"  
  
Mr Sark looked at Will. The plan was to get him on their side, and make him do some very horrible things to Sydney. Some very horrible things, haha! And then.. once he'd fufilled his duty. They would dispose of him.  
  
"Mr Tippin, I promise you, you can have Miss Bristow, if you come with us. Work with us" Mr Sark eagerly said. "We can put this Vaughn character out of the picture."  
  
Will listened, lapping up every word. It all sounded good. No Vaughn, mean't that Sydney would be free to be with him.  
  
The moment took him. Will laughed and said "Where do I sign?"  
  
Forgetting all about his SD-6 article, Will Tippin followed Mr Sark to the car waiting outside.  
  
.....Sydney resting......  
  
Sydney tosses and turns on her bed, the sheets draping off the side of her bed. She was having a ghastly nightmare. Jack was dead, Will was dead and Vaughn... he was worst than dead. He was in love with another girl.  
  
Sydney sat up, gasping for air. The nightmare had been so vivid, and so real. She could feel the pain as Jack had driven off the side of the cliff, and she remembered the look in his eyes when Will was hung. But ofcourse, it wasn't real. Everyone was fine, she tried to assure herself.  
  
The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts, and she was glad. She picked up the receiver.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?"  
  
Sydney gushed. Just what she needed. A meeting with Vaughn. This would make everything right, everything perfect.  
  
"Wrong number" Sydney said with a smile on her face. She grabbed her keys, and she headed for their meeting place at the warehouse.  
  
Sydney didn't know it but the Vaughn she was about to meet, was not the same Vaughn.  
  
((Dont get worried guys.. I promise there will be a good ending. And I'm a desperate Sydney/Vaughn fan.. so I guess that gives you a hint what will happen, lol...Oh and a note to DoubleAgent, you are quite right. Hypnosis will never ever be strong enough to make Vaughn forget his love for Sydney. Thanks for being a great reviewer!!)) 


	7. Remember Me

Aww, you guys, I told you I would make things right. Good overcomes evil, remember! Anyway, this is the last update until July 28th. It MUST be, lol.  
  
Sydney entered the old warehouse. The clicking of her shoes was the only sound you could hear. It would be rather creepy here, but since she knew who her company would be, she felt warm and safe.  
  
The tall and handsome man before her, who was ofcourse, Vaughn, smiled.  
  
"Miss Bristow" he said calmly. "Good to see you."  
  
Sydney smiled at what she thought was a flirtatious comment. "And Agent Vaughn, it's a pleasure to see you too!"  
  
She moved forward to give him a light hug, but he stepped aside to read his clipboard.  
  
"Michael?" she said, deciding to use his first name to see what was the matter.  
  
"Miss Bristow, I didnt realise we were on first name terms" He simply said.  
  
"Oh haha" she mocked him "Since when have I been Miss Bristow to you?" She attempted to reach out and hold his hand, but he moved it away.  
  
"What the heck's wrong with you Vaughn?" she almost shouted.  
  
He looked up at her and gazed into her eyes. She was Sydney Bristow, and he was her handler. That's basically all he could remember.  
  
"I.. dont know" he managed. "Does it seem like somethings wrong?"  
  
Sydney twiddled her fingers. Maybe it was some silly game. Maybe her father had said something to him, and he was just following his orders.  
  
"Okay Vaughn, you can stop it now. My Dad isn't here to tell you what to do." This time, she did reach out to his hand and held it.  
  
"Miss Bristow, I believe that is inappropriate conduct!" Vaughn said. His inner-self was screaming.. 'Sydney, what's going on?' but it was like he was trapped inside his own body.  
  
"Vaughn, this isn't funny!" she screeched, dropping his hand. "Tell me one thing. Did you really feel anything for me in Taipei?"  
  
Vaughn thought about this for a moment. Taipei.. why did that sound familiar? He knew it was a place, but what had it do with Sydney?  
  
"Taipei? I dont know what you're talking about." he said. "When did we go to Taipei?"  
  
Sydney looked at him very strangely. She didnt know what to think. Was he being extremely cruel and playing dumb? But then she remembered another part of her dream. Oh my god.. she thought to herself.. could it be...hypnosis?  
  
"Vaughn," she started. She was very very scared of what the answer might be. "What is the name of my room-mate?"  
  
The real Vaughn would know this. The old Vaughn would know this. The hypnotised Vaughn wouldn't.  
  
"I dont know" Vaughn said.  
  
Sydney started to sob. A small tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"No!" she put her hands to her face. "This can't be happening."  
  
Sydney became desperate. "Dont you remember us? The kiss? Vaughn - I love you! You love me!" He had to remember, how could he forget love?  
  
"How can you forget love?" she whispered to him, her brown eyes glistening from her tears.  
  
The words jolted Vaughn. Something was stopping him from reaching out to Sydney, and holding her. He felt like he was fighting to control his own actions, and feelings!  
  
"Syd..ney.." he stuttered. He almost collapsed to the ground. The absolute concentration of trying to force out the memories from the filing cabinet in his brain, was exhausting him. "I.. remember..."  
  
Sydney looked up at him. Was it possible? Was it possible to break the effects of hypnosis like this? "Vaughn.." she said, moving much closer. She stroked her fingers along his cheek, her face inching closer to his.  
  
She would make him a remember. Hell, didnt a kiss break the spell cast on Sleeping Beauty? Why couldn't it break the effects of hypnosis. She almost laughed. It was a silly thought, but it could work.  
  
So she kissed him. At first he didn't react, but when his impulses kicked in, he was kissing her just like he had in Taipei. She began to put her arms around the back of his neck, and he put his arms around her too, pulling her closer. They broke away after awhile, gasping for air.  
  
"I remember" he almost cried, and he brushed his lips against hers again.  
  
She cried on his shoulder after that, just wanting to melt in to his arms.  
  
"I thought you'd forgotten me. I thought I'd lost you." She said through tears.  
  
"You could never lose me Sydney, never." He tried to be strong. It had been a scary experience, being a prisoner in his own body!! He was so angry at who had done this to him. What if it had been permanent? What if... Ah, he couldn't bear it.  
  
"Sydney.." he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes?" she said simply.  
  
"Your father." was all he managed at first. This was going to hurt her, just like it hurt him.  
  
"What?" she looked at him with confusion on her face. "What about him?"  
  
He gave her a look of sadness, with a slight twinge of anger. The look seemed to answer all.  
  
"My father." she said angrilly. "My father hypnotised you!?  
  
((Well, there's the Syd/Vaughn stuff again. So they're kinda together again now. So.. Ill leave you with these questions. What are Syd and Vaughn going to do now? What is Will up to now? Arent you so glad that the power of love wins everytime? Im so happy too, lol!)) 


	8. Bad Boy Jack!

Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback guys! Im sorry to keep you waiting, but I told you I wouldnt update til July 28th. Anyway, hmmm, looking at your emails and reviews, I can see who your favourites are and who you hate.. awww, all of you think Will's the big bad wolf? Well.. actually, I suppose you're right! And just to clear something up, Jack was hypnotised by Laura/Irina. That is why he is doing all this bad stuff, including hypnotising Vaughn. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Jack Bristow sat in his arm chair, twitching. His nerves and his emotions had made him feel uneasy and he was struggling to control himself. All he could do was sit, and try to think about nothing. The pain felt like a million needles were being stuck into his heart. He knew nothing was happening to him physically but he was terrified of what was happening to him mentally and emotionally. He remembered what he'd done today. He'd gone up to Sydney's handler, Agent Vaughn, and made him forget his love for Sydney.  
  
'What a horrible thing to do, Jack!' he told himself.  
  
The voices inside his head were screaming at each other. Some were saying 'You did just what you were supposed to' and others were telling him 'No Jack, don't do it. Dont hurt Sydney'  
  
He was having a nervous breakdown, he convinced himself, or maybe one of those midlife crisises. He probably needed a change of career. He laughed to himself, 'I cant be a CIA agent when Im 90'  
  
He inched closer to the phone. 'Ill ring Barnett and she'll give me some medication. Im under too much work stress.' He told himself, over and over again. Everything would be okay, and the pain would go away soon.  
  
But he didn't make it. He collapsed back in to his chair.  
  
.....Vaughn and Sydney at the warehouse....  
  
She wasn't moving. She was unbearably angry.  
  
"Why would he do this to me?" Tears were streaming down her face. And she thought she had begun to feel closer to her father, like they were making a connection. "How could he do this to me!!"  
  
Vaughn sympathised with her, but remained quiet. He didn't want to frighten Sydney too much with what he had to say about Jack. He didn't really know what to say to Sydney. "Your father is a beast" might backfire on him. He settled for plotting what he'd say to Jack in his head.  
  
He pulled Sydney on to his lap. She snuggled into him and clinged to him tightly. She wasn't letting him go. He gently lifted her chin so they were eye to eye.  
  
"I love you Sydney" he smiled, forgetting Jack. "And no one could ever make me forget that"  
  
Sydney cleared her thoughts of her father aswell and smiled at him. She had Vaughn, and her had her. That was all that mattered for now. She rested her head against his shoulder, and with that, dozed off to sleep.  
  
Vaughn gazed at his sleeping beauty, just amazingly happy to be holding her again.  
  
.....Sloane's Office.....  
  
Sloane sat at his desk and was reading some memos when a messenger brought in the morning paper. They always got it alot earlier than other people, since the newspaper press was only a block away.  
  
He looked forward to see how much his stocks had raised, not that he needed any extra money. The sale of the last recovered artifact had been worth a whopping 6 billion.  
  
He smiled at the messenger and took the paper from it. He unfolded it, still smiling and said "Thank you". His frown disappeared as he read the cover story.  
  
He stood up abruptly, his whole body shaking.  
  
"You may leave!!" Sloane said to the messenger, he was simply standing there. "Get out!!" Sloane maniacally shoved the messenger out of the door.  
  
His face writhed with anger, he turned to Jack Bristow who had just entered the office.  
  
"Jack" he began, his voice filled with wrath. "Have you read the paper?" Not waiting for Jack's answer, Sloane grabbed him briskly and motioned for him to come in. "Too bad. Maybe you wouldn't have come to work if you had."  
  
Jack Bristow blindly followed Sloane in to the office. Sloane swiftly turned around, clenching his fists and glaring at Jack.  
  
"You assured me that Mr Tippen would not be of any nuisance" Sloane snarled "You assured me he would not endanger this agency."  
  
Jack gulped. So the article had been published. Damn you Tippen, he thought. His face remained expressionless as he listened to Sloane.  
  
"Who knows what will happen to the agency now Jack!" growled Sloane. "But I know what will happen to you.."  
  
He immediately reached for something under his desk. He pulled out a black shiny pistol and aimed it directly at Jack Bristow. But before Sloane had a chance to pull the trigger, Jack fell down in a heap on the floor.  
  
Sloane edged forward, unsure of what had happened. He hadn't shot the gun yet.. he was sure of it.....  
  
((A shortish chapter, but.. it needed to be here. For some reason I couldnt get Vaughn to say how angry he was with Jack out loud. At least not yet. It was just strange. Anyway.. hmmm, so the newspaper has been printed? How bad!)) 


	9. Filler Chapter

Hmm, Sydney is kicking enough butt, dont you think? She just whines and whines lately. We better change that.  
  
Sydney Bristow sauntered in to the SD-6 building. She had been approached by at least 5 people on her way up through the elevator. Alot of them had seen the article in the Newspaper that *darn Will* had written, and they were attempting to flee from the building, telling her to go with them.  
  
Sydney smiled to herself. This would mean the take down of SD-6. The article had contained no evidence of her involvement with the CIA, luckily, so she was not in Sloane's bad books. She couldn't say the same for her father, though.  
  
A twinge of guilt struck Sydney. Sloane was surely going to kill her father after he saw this, but could she let that happen? He had a done a terrible thing to Vaughn, but even he said that he wasn't acting himself.  
  
Sydney smoothed down her black skirt and prepared to head to Sloane's office to try and sort things out..  
  
She didn't make it.  
  
As she rounded the corner, two men in heavy protective gear grabbed her on both sides. She kicked her legs outwards, trying to kick them where it hurt, but they were too well protected. She struggled, kicking and punching. She even tried scratching, but these men seemed to be untouchable. They began to drag her off back towards the elevator but managed to twist out of their grip, and swing away from their arms. Before she had a chance to move though, the taller of the men lurched forward and used a tranquilliser on her. She folded on to the ground, heavilly.  
  
The shorter man lifted off his balaklava and frowned at the taller man.  
  
"She'll be alright, wont she?" Will said.  
  
"Yessum," grunted the taller man, and grabbed one one of Sydney's arms.  
  
Following his lead, Will helped drag the unconscious Sydney away. As he left the Credit Dauphine building, and entered the car park, he turned around and stared at a bloodied woman on the side.  
  
She was obviously dead. The gross sight made Will's stomach turn. But he convinced himself it was definitely worth it. Anything was worth it to get Sydney. Or was it? Killing innocent people? He shook himself vigorously. In his mind a picture of Irina holding a swinging pendant appeared. The words she were saying were jumbled, but he distinctively heard the words "Kill Michael Vaughn."  
  
The image disappeared and Will remembered what his mission was. "Sanchus, we need to take care of Agent Vaughn now." he said in an icy tone. "And let's make sure it's as unpleasant as possible."  
  
Sanchus grinned a toothy smile at Will. "Yessum!"  
  
((Authors Note: I got one email about character's being out of character. You'll notice that they began normal, but faded away into different beings. I dont want to spoil the whole plot, but just keep in mind that Irina has been hypnotising quite a few people, so whose normal, whose hypnotised or whose acting out of desperation is what you'll have to work out for yourself. Or follow my clues!! Good luck and let's continue!!))  
  
They hurried to shove Sydney in the back of a black panel van. Hopping into the passenger seat, and Sanchus driving, Will directed him to Vaughn's house.  
  
"Turn left here" Will said, the need to inflict pain on Vaughn, rising. Horrible images flashed through his mind, containing possible actions he could use on Vaughn.  
  
'Will dammit, this isnt you!' The innocent reporter that was left in him tried to convince him. But the new Will knew better. If he was going to get Sydney, he was going to destroy Vaughn.. making it very very painful.  
  
Sydney murmured in the back of the van so Will reached out and gave her another shot. He couldn't have her waking up before they reached their new home on a tiny Island in the Pacific.  
  
Sanchus pulled up in front of Vaughn's house and, checking that the van was secure, they walked up the few steps to the front door. Not bothering to knock, they kicked the door in and ran into the house. Surveying each room extremely fast, they discovered that Vaughn was not at home.  
  
"Dammit!" Will said out loud, kicking over a pot plant.  
  
"Where else would they be?" Sanchus asked Will.  
  
Will thought about this carefully. Maybe the CIA had put Vaughn under a protection program after they heard about Jack's hypnotism act. He doubted it though, since he was sure Vaughn and Sydney would go together if they could.  
  
"He's at SD-6," realised Will. His mind had been whirring and the information that Irina had fed him had made him a lot smarter so it seemed. "He was probably following Sydney secretly."  
  
Sanchus nodded and waited on Will's command. He was told to obey Will, since he knew what to do.  
  
"We have to go back then" said Will, his forehead wrinkled in worry. "But watch out for CIA agents. They'll be everywhere by now."  
  
And they left, not knowing that Vaughn had sneaked out of SD-6 and had followed them to his own apartment.  
  
.....Irina's office in LA.....  
  
"Have you heard word from them," Irina asked, getting impatient with the reports she was receiving.  
  
"Not yet," said Sark, "But I just thought you might be interested in knowing..."  
  
"Knowing what?" Irina snapped.  
  
"Did you read the fine print on the kit instructions?"  
  
"The hynosis kit?" Irina thought carefully, and gulped as she remembered. "No, I didnt..."  
  
Sark grinned. "Well, you might want to know that the effects can cause mental confusion as they begin to wear off. And they wear off in approximately 48 hours."  
  
Irina cringed at his words. This was not what she had wanted to hear. She thought about it, and then turned to Sark. "Well Sark, we'll just have to make sure that the mission is complete before the end of 48 hours. We have 30 hours left. Now hurry" and she ushered him out of the room.  
  
((Author's note: The next few chapters will be very quick. Alot will happen, and I know that's how some of you like it. As you can see, I've had to work up to the proper plot. I hope you get it by now!!)) 


	10. Saving Syd

Again, thanks for all the great feedback! *huggles to all* I'm keeping them coming as promised. The story will have to come to an end one day though, lol!  
  
Vaughn swerved on the road as a taxi came skidding towards him at an intersection.  
  
"Dammit!" Vaughn said, slamming his fists down on the steering wheel. Cars were positioned awkwardly all around him and there was no where to turn.  
  
He glanced in his rear view mirror, checking that Jack was still unconscious. He didnt know exactly why he was saving him, but he knew he'd be stooping to Irina's level if he killed Jack. He had shock Jack in the back with a tranquilliser at the spur of the moment, since it was the only weapon he had and Sloane was out of reach. Sloane had frozen, shocked because he hadn't pulled the trigger. This had given the CIA enough time to take him in to custody.  
  
Sloane had spat at Vaughn as he was dragged out of his office.  
  
Vaughn had simply stood there, looking down at Jack on the floor. He had been deep in thought when he had seen Sydney out of the corner of his eye. He was about to duck down, when he had seen the men approaching Sydney from behind. It had happened very swiftly, and in the blink of an eye, Sydney had been gone.  
  
Glancing nervously at the traffic, Vaughn slowly put his foot down on the accelerator. He wrenched the wheel sideways, and the car did the same action. He drove along the sidewalk, scraping the side of the car against trees and fire hydrants. He was determined to work out where the two men had gone with Sydney.  
  
Spotting the panel van, which was heading his way down the street, he pulled in to an unoccupied driveway. He realised he was on his own street. Casually rolling down the window, he watched the two men kick down the door to his house, and search the rooms.  
  
The shorter of the men, he recognised to be Will Tippin, the so-called friend of Sydney's. What was Will doing at his house? thought Vaughn.  
  
When he spied them coming out of the house, he turned the keys in the ignition, reversed out, and distantly drove behind them.  
  
.....After 10 Miles.....  
  
Vaughn was getting impatient, Will and his accomplass seemed to be driving in circles. They couldnt know that Vaughn was following them, since he was certan he'd kept out of view. Vaughn didn't care, he was worried what they were going to do with Sydney. He put his foot down on the accelerator, and zoomed towards the panel van.  
  
Cutting in front of the van, and braking right in front of it. He immediately jumped out of his car and started to run to the van, blindly.  
  
The tall guy and Will had jumped out of the car aswell now, and pulled their weapons. The taller guy made a shot, but Vaughn didnt even have to move and it missed. Vaughn shot at the tall guy, right in the shoulder and he immediately fell to the ground. Panic flashed across Will's face, and he scrambled to get back in the van.  
  
The wuss in him came out, and he forgot that he was holding a gun in his hand. Obviously he didnt know that traniquilliser guns only held one tranquilliser at a time either!  
  
Vaughn crept across to the guy on the ground, and grabbed his gun. He aimed it straight at Will.  
  
"Give me Sydney" Vaughn threatened.  
  
Will was in the drivers seat of the fan though, and he put the van in gear. Vaughn realised what he was going to do.  
  
"No!" Vaughn yelled, and then the bullet left his gun. The bullet flew through the air, made a hole in the glass and then punctured Will. It was a bullseye, right in between the eyes. Will's body had shook before he hunched over the wheel.  
  
Remembering Sydney, Vaughn ran towards the van and pulled open the doors.  
  
"Sydney!" Vaughn let out.  
  
Sydney rolled over and slowly opened her eyelids. Panic was written over her face, but seeing Vaughn put her at ease a little.  
  
Vaughn kissed her gently on the forehead, and then untied her. Sydney gave him the same desperate and loving look she had given him in Taipei when he had untied her.  
  
She briefly kissed Vaughn's soft lips. The second she pulled away, she wanted to return for more, but ofcourse, this wasn't the right time.  
  
"Your father is in the car and Will's.. dead... I think." Vaughn said, nervously as he climbed out of the van.  
  
"He's with you? Are you mad?" Sydney said, scrambling out of the van and following Vaughn.  
  
"Well yeah, Sloane was going to shoot him.." Vaughn paused and turned to her. "And Will -"  
  
"Dead." Sydney gulped and her knees felt uneasy.  
  
"Sydney, you should know something..." Vaughn's brow wrinkled. "Your father wasn't himself when all this happened. He was under the same hypnosis technique...."  
  
"That Irina used on you." Sydney began to understand. Ofcourse her father wouldn't be such an animal!  
  
Vaughn didnt want to defend Will, but he thought it would make Sydney feel better. "And Sydney, I'm sure the same thing happened to Will."  
  
"Vaughn, you think that makes me feel better?" Sydney started to cry. "He's dead now! And he was definitely innocent!"  
  
"I dont know that he was definitely under Irina's control."  
  
"Well I do!" shot back Sydney. "Will was my friend, and he would never have done this."  
  
She fell in to his arms, and sobbed. Her best friend was dead because of her mother. What was she going to do next!?!?  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney said, looking up. "Irina needs to be dealt with. She cant keep doing this! Vaughn, listen to me. She killed your father. She killed Will. We have to avenge that!!"  
  
Sydney's eyes were pleading with him. Why was he hesitating? The woman killed his Dad, he should want revenge!  
  
"Okay" Vaughn nodded. "I'm with you all the way."  
  
Sydney forced a weak smile, and hugged him again. "Thank you, Vaughn." 


	11. We Can Do It

((Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to DoubleAgent, my most devoted reader. I keep seeing the wonderful reviews received from them, and I cant thank them enough. Ofcourse, I thank you all for reviewing, I really appreciate it!! I know all of you are wondering what's going to happen. I didnt plan for this to take such a turn, so Im still thinking of it myself! Hmm!))  
  
Jack stirred in the back seat. Sydney pulled another blanket over the top of him. He had been shivering for most of the trip back to the CIA and she was worried he was coming down with something.  
  
"Vaughn, I've heard that there are side effects with hypnosis." Sydney questioned Vaughn, checking if he knew anything about it.  
  
"Well I've only read a little about it, but yeah there is." Vaughn replied. He saw the worried expression she wore and he quickly added "They're only psychological though. They might be experience hallucinating, you know?"  
  
Sydney nodded. Her father stirred once more before he opened his eyes and blinked.  
  
He saw a pair of dazzling brown eyes whom he thought belonged to his wife.  
  
"Laura..." he murmured.  
  
"No Dad," said Sydney "It's Sydney."  
  
Her father blinked a couple more times and then rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What happened, Sydney?" he said, sitting upright.  
  
"You dont remember?" Sydney said. "Im just so glad you're okay!"  
  
She hugged her father. He lightly returned the hug, still in wonder to what was going on.  
  
"Dad... she hypnotised you!!" Sydney laughed at her own words. It sounded like something you'd see on television.  
  
Jack stared at her as he remembereed. "Your mother kidnapped me, that's all I remember now. Hypnosis you say?" Jack was back to himself already. Talking in his professional manner.  
  
"Yes, and then.." Sydney paused, remembering the night in the warehouse. "You did the same to Vaughn. You hypnotised him."  
  
Jack frowned at this. "What exactly happened?"  
  
Vaughn turned back to face them from the steering wheel. "It was nothing Jack, it's all sorted now."  
  
Sydney nodded at Vaughn's response and smiled back at your father.  
  
"I'm just happy you're okay!"  
  
Vaughn turned back again and said. "Okay, we're here".  
  
They were in the carpark of the CIA.  
  
"You stay here with your father, Sydney, and I'll go up and see Devlin." Vaughn squeezed Sydney's hand and took off to the elevator.  
  
....Irina's Office....  
  
"Blasphemy!" said Sark when he heard the news. He turned to Irina, to relay it to her.  
  
"I dont know what to say, but.. it looks like Mr Tippin was unable to complete his duties. He was shot in the head."  
  
"That's too bad then," said Irina, not really caring. "Is Sanchus intact? He can complete it solo. Mr Tippin wasnt going to be much use any more. We got the information we needed."  
  
Sark nodded in relief. The last thing he needed now was for Irina to blow her top.  
  
"One more thing.." Sark tried his luck. "It looks like Miss Bristow escaped with Agent Vaughn and Jack Bristow."  
  
Irina kicked at the chair in front of her. Damn them!  
  
"Mr Sark, it looks like you're the only one I have left. Finish the job. I need my rest."  
  
....Devlin's Office....  
  
"Absolutely no way, Mike" said Eric, putting his foot down. "You are not disobeying Devlin's orders and ringing your neck for that girl."  
  
"Dammit Eric, it's not about thay any more. The woman killed my father. And she's not that girl.. I love her, do you realise that?" Vaughn preached.  
  
Eric looked at him. The eyes could tell alot to what a person was feeling. And Vaughn's eyes read hurt, desperation and love.  
  
Eric questioned him once more. "So Devlin said no?"  
  
"Yes, no" sighed Vaughn. "But we know where she is. All I need is your support..."  
  
Vaughn looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Look, alright, for you Michael" Eric gave in. "But that's it, no more after this!"  
  
Vaughn let out a sigh of relief.  
  
He layed down the instructions Sydney had prepared whilst driving in the car.  
  
"You need to contact the airlines, and other forms of transport so that Irina can't escape, okay?" Vaughn explained.  
  
"I can handle it, yeah" said Eric, trudging off to do his duty.  
  
Vaughn grasped the door knob and turned to leave. He paused and said to Eric "I really appreciate it" and then left.  
  
Vaughn returned to the car and told Sydney the news. Sydney nodded.  
  
"I'm ready" she said to him and Vaughn half-heartedly smiled. He was nervous aswell. She was terrified! She was about to the confront the woman she had longed to see for so many years, a second time. The first time hadn't been pleasant and she truly dreaded this time.  
  
But maybe this time, she would finally be at peace with her life.  
  
((Thanks guys.. I really want Sydney to be at peace. She has been feeling the pain and suffering of not having a mother, and then to know she has one that did all these horrible things.. she just really needs to be able to move on, ya know? Im sure Vaughn feels the same. So.. next chapter soon!)) 


	12. The Living Dead

((Author's Notes: Thanks for the wonderful feedback guys! Again, thanks for reviewing. You get more ::huggles:: lol. I was very honoured to get a nice review from Andi Horton since I have loved her stories! Especially the one where Sydney loses her memory.. anyway, oops, I'm here to write YOU a story, right? I better get to it.))  
  
Will blinks his eyes, and discovers all he can see is black.  
  
"Im blind!" he screeches in a muffled voice.  
  
He then realises that he has a blanket lying on top of his face, which is causing the darkness and the lack of air.  
  
"Help!" he screams "What's going on!??"  
  
There are sirens screeching, but he hears them stop as he says "Help" again.  
  
Someone unzips the blanket that lay across him and he sucks in all the air he can get.  
  
He lets out a huge sigh of relief. "What the hell happened there?" he says to the paramedic who is staring down at him in pure shock.  
  
"You.. were.. dead" he says, stuttering.  
  
Will remembers what had happened. Sydney's boyfriend-person had shot him, hadn't he? Wasn't it right between the eyes? He had remembered the pain, and he had the biggest headache ever, before everything went black.  
  
"This is not possible..." he whimpered "I should be dead."  
  
The paramedic still had his eyes wide, and was beginning to check his pulse and everything.  
  
"You were not breathing and had no pulse for a total of 5 minutes. Any minute longer.. and you'd be... braindead..." The paramedic began bandaging Will's head maniacally.  
  
"There's a bullet lodged in my brain!!" screeched Will, panicking. "Why the hell did he shoot me?" Will couldnt remember anything that had happened in the 24 hours that lead up that episode. It was really strange.  
  
His reactions were immediately "I've got to warn Sydney! She's in love with a murderer!" Will tried to jump off the stretcher but his head span as he moved.  
  
"There's a bullet lodged in my brain." he drearily repeated.  
  
"We have to get you to ER!" said the paramedic, finally getting over the shock. He signalled the driver to turn the siren back on.  
  
"ER.. bullet..." Will started muttering. The paramedic told him he should try and remain awake, but it was too hard for Will. He was suddenly swept over with extreme exhaustion and he felt his eyelids get heavy... "Nite nite Pandy" he said in a little kid voice.  
  
He was out.  
  
.....Sydney, Vaughn and Jack driving.....  
  
"Will's dead" Sydney said, out of the blue. "My best friend is freakin' dead!"  
  
"I know." Vaughn said in quiet voice. He had hoped she wouldn't mention it again. He felt bad enough already.  
  
"Vaughn, you.. killed my best friend!" Tears began pouring down her face.  
  
Jack was grumpy, he'd had enough for one day. "I thought we've already gone through the tears stage, Sydney. There will be time to mourn properly, later!"  
  
Vaughn turned and glared at Jack. "She's allowed to be sad, Jack."  
  
"I know, I know, but now isn't the time!"  
  
Vaughn turned back to Sydney, and tried to rest a hand on her shoulder as he drove. She shrugged it away. A hurt look crossed his face. Sydney noticed it.  
  
"Oh Im sorry.. Michael" she said, in a hope to comfort him. "I dont blame you, I promise."  
  
Vaughn tried to look a little happier. He nodded and returned full concentration to driving.  
  
Sydney sobbed silently, and thought about things.  
  
"He's dead Sydney, and it's not Vaughn's fault." For once, her subconscious and all the little voices in her brain continued.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. Vaughn turned to look at her, Sydney letting out a small smile.  
  
"Everything will be okay" Vaughn tried to assure her.  
  
Sydney nodded weakly and then began to think about her mother, and their plan of action.  
  
......Irina's office in LA......  
  
"What do you mean, there are no flights out of LA tonight?" Irina growled at the person on the other end of the line.  
  
"You're telling me that.. there is no way you can get me on a flight to ANYWHERE, tonight?" Irina was getting frustrated.  
  
"Have I already told you how much I'd be willing to pay?"  
  
She listened to the reply, and her face became redder with anger.  
  
"How dare you say that to me!!" She slammed the phone down on to the receiver.  
  
"Sark!" She roared "What's going on!"  
  
Sark swung around on his chair and looked at her, half smiling, half sympathetic.  
  
"Maybe someone's put out a tag on you" he said, only a tiny bit serious.  
  
Irina took him for real. "That must be it... who ever heard of no available flights?"  
  
Irina dug into a locked drawer. It had been locked for the past 20 years, she remembered. It had been the day she'd cast away her life as Laura Bristow and become Irina again.  
  
She opened the drawer and pulled out an old looking passport. Putting on an American accent "Do you think there's any way for Laura Bristow to get her little old passport updated?" and she grinned mischieviously at Sark. Sark returned the grin.  
  
......Still In The Car......  
  
"This has to be the longest car trip I've ever had. Or at least it feels like it." Sydney said, impatiently. She'd gone through the tears stage now, and then the anger. Now she was extremely impatient!  
  
Vaughn kept his eyes on the road until something started vibrating and ringing in his pocket. He almost swerved off the road.  
  
"Careful Agent Vaughn" Jack said from the back seat.  
  
"I dont need a back seat driver, Jack," Vaughn said, and then he began to pull over so he could answer his phone.  
  
"....always obey the law, do you?" Jack muttered under his breath.  
  
Vaughn flipped open his phone.  
  
"Vaughn here."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Are you sure? There has to be some mistake."  
  
"They can do that?"  
  
"Where? Time?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He hung up and then turned to Sydney and Jack.  
  
"Umm.." he started. "It's about Irina. It seems she's going to make her way out of the LA.. and soon."  
  
"How can she possibly do that?" Sydney doubted him.  
  
"She has an alias, remember."  
  
"Well ofcourse Vaughn, but we know all her Aliases. We had them blocked!" She huffed.  
  
"All but one, that is."  
  
"What?" Sydney asked, surprised. "But she couldn't use that, it would say..."  
  
"It would say she was PRESUMED dead, Sydney. It never did get closed."  
  
"Oh god... She's going to escape LA as Laura Bristow?"  
  
Jack interrupted. "We shouldn't go getting all worried here. We can intervene her at the airport."  
  
Vaughn and Sydney nodded. They hadn't even thought of that, Sydney had been all ready to give up, then and there.  
  
Doing a u-turn, they headed back, towards the airport.  
  
.......ER......  
  
"There seems to be minor damage to the skull." one nurse said to another.  
  
"Can you believe it? I mean, did you see the size of that bullet?" the next nurse said to another.  
  
"He must be a zombie!" said a little kid, listening on the conversation. The nurses laughed at the kid and then returned back to their work.  
  
The little kid then tugged on the head nurse's arm.  
  
"Scuse me miss.. but.. will that zombie be alright?"  
  
The nurse smiled at the innocence of him. "It looks like it."  
  
((Author's Note: We're getting closer.. and closer.. oooooh)) 


	13. The Airport

((Author's Note: My brain can not handle an action sequence. So something unexpected may happen instead.. *wink wink*))  
  
Sydney tried to pace herself, but she felt her strides getting faster and larger every moment. There was a strange feeling of contentment now, ever since she'd gotten a call that Will was alive, but in the ER.  
  
It was a miracle.  
  
And now she would be settling something with her mother, once and for all. It would be a huge piece filled of the puzzle of her life and she could finally move on.  
  
The beam she gave to Vaughn, was not just a cover for her tourist-alias.  
  
Vaughn tried to give her a smile with the same energy, but failed. He on the other hand, felt drained and unhappy. What good would arresting Irina do? She'd only escape. He was shocked to see that he would be happy to shoot her then and there, the moment he saw, but he knew that the CIA would be mad at him enough for doing this behind their backs, without him killing someone who could tell them a lot of information.  
  
Vaughn scratched at his itchy hawaiian shirt.  
  
"Was the costume really necessary?" he whispered to Sydney.  
  
"You didnt have to come, Vaughn. Dad could have gone in your place" Sydney whispered back.  
  
There was a grunt as a reply. Vaughn didn't know exactly what he wanted, but he knew he needed to be with Sydney.  
  
They approached the service desk. Sydney smiled at the clerk and spoke a thick russian accent.  
  
'Geez, she sounds like her mother' thought Vaughn.  
  
"I vant to go to Americas' Sydney said.  
  
"America?" The clerks smile was still in place. "Which part of America would that be? You already are in America."  
  
"I fink... Las Vegas' Sydney said, looking up at the flights that were almost ready to board.  
  
"You're in luck, we're almost ready to board our next flight to Las Vegas"  
  
He printed off their tickets, and handed them to him.  
  
"Have a nice flight!"  
  
Sydney smiled at Vaughn, and pulled his hand. She cuddled to him affectionately, at the same time moving swiftly down a side corridor.  
  
"Oh myz, what a cute huzbund you are!" Sydney said, keeping up the charade.  
  
Stopping suddenly, she spotted the door she had been looking for. She dropped Vaughn's hand, and kicked the door open.  
  
Slipping off her shirt, to reveal a tank top, she grabbed the weaponry from her suitcase.  
  
Vaughn followed her lead, grabbing his weaponry but keeping the shirt.  
  
"We'd never get through customs anyway, so we'll just have to go the tricky way."  
  
Vaughn smiled a knowing smile. "The air vents" he said, looking up.  
  
"You bet."  
  
Sydney dragged a chair to position it under the opening to a vent. She jumped on it, and then swung herself into the opening.  
  
Once she was inside, she beckoned to Vaughn to follow. She began to crawl through the narrow tunnels.  
  
"Do you know which way?" Vaughn said to her, when they reached an intersection.  
  
"Not exactly.." Sydney said, but she began to head left.  
  
Vaughn didnt question her, and followed quietly. His knees were beginning to hurt when they suddenly heart chatter under neath them.  
  
"We're above the terminal" Sydney whispered to him. "Shhhh"  
  
She rounded another corner and then stopped. She maneuvered into another position, and then with her feet, kicked down the door to an air vent opening. She dropped down into the room below, Vaughn following.  
  
"Where are we?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"We're in a store-room next to the terminal." she said, eyeing her surroundings. "Terminal 3 should be out that door, she said. And that's where Laura Bristow should be walking down."  
  
Vaughn nodded, but then froze as he felt a sharp object pressed in to his head.  
  
"Wrong Sydney..." a female said.  
  
Sydney turned around quickly, to see Irina holding a gun to Vaughn's head. She gasped.  
  
Her brain told her to freeze, and not make a wrong move so that Irina wouldn't blow his head off.. but her heart won, and she wanted to rescue Vaughn now and then. She pulled a gun out of her belt, but as she did...  
  
There was a bang...  
  
((This is a short chapter. Next chapter soon)) 


	14. We're Alive

Sydney opened her eyes, surprised that she was laying in bed. She rubbed her forehead before checking her surroundings.  
  
She was in a hospital, obviously. The whiteness of the room, and the equipment proved that. She heard a murmur to her left, and she turned to see that Will was in the bed next to her.  
  
"Will!" She shrieked, sitting up.  
  
Will rolled on to his side, to face Sydney.  
  
"Sydney?" Will said breathlessly. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw his head and the bandages.  
  
"You were really shot," Sydney says, in a quiet voice.  
  
"I-I.. Know..." said Will, remembering what he had wanted to say to her.  
  
"Do you remember who by?"  
  
Will nodded, weakly.  
  
"I know aswell, Will" she said to him.  
  
Will blinked at her. "And-and, what happened?"  
  
"You were doing some very bad things Will, it wasn't his fault." Sydney said.  
  
Will remained silent.  
  
"You probbaly dont remember, but, you were under someone else's control. You were going to shoot Vaughn yourself, if he hadnt...."  
  
"I bet he told you that, Sydney, didnt he?" Will said, angrilly.  
  
"No..." Sydney said, shaking her head.  
  
"Right between the eyes, how ironic is that. He could have just shot me in the shoulder or something!!"  
  
"Will..." Sydney whispered.  
  
"Dont tell me it was because he had too. The intent was to kill me, and he almost succeeded."  
  
Sydney shook her head at him and tears dribbled down her eyes.  
  
"It was a lucky shot" she tried to assure him.  
  
The nurse bumbled in at that moment, and then smiled as she saw that her patient was awake now.  
  
"Miss Bristow, good to see you're awake!" she said, in a cheery voice. "I've brought you some breakfast, and something to read." She said, handing her a tray and the newspaper.  
  
The nurse turned around and then looked at Will. "The other nurse will bring some food in for you momentarily."  
  
Sydney replied with a small thank you and then unfolded the newspaper.  
  
"SD-6 Takedown" The headlines read.  
  
Sydney's heart stop beating (or at least it felt like it).  
  
She gave Will a frazzled look. "They've been taken down Will!" she said.  
  
Will grunted at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "Who?"  
  
Sydney just shook her head at him. She lay back on the bed. She wasn't going to explain it to him, at least not yet.  
  
"You look happy" Will observed.  
  
"I am Will" she said, turning her head towards him. "I have a man who loves me, a great friend like you, and no more worries from now on."  
  
"A great friend?" Will listened. "You mean that.. I mean, I doubted you just a few minutes ago about your boyfriend."  
  
Sydney was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well.. I am sorry. Does this mean that I'm forgiven?"  
  
Sydney nodds, smiling. She was happy not to hold anything against him.  
  
"Wait.." she said to herself. She remembered Irina. They had been at the airport, and Vaughn was there too.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sydney shrieked "Where's Vaughn!?"  
  
She knocked the juice on her breakfast tray over. She attempted to mop it up with a serviette.  
  
Will sighed and looked at Sydney earnestly. "He's fine, Syd, he's fine."  
  
Sydney relaxed for a moment.  
  
"Speak of the devil" said Will, as Vaughn entered the room.  
  
"Mr Tippin, I really hope you aren't holding too many grudges against me," he said, bringing in some flowers for Sydney.  
  
Sydney smiled as she looked at the beautiful arrangement.  
  
"You're alive... and you're here" she noted.  
  
Vaughn nodded. "I would have come earlier," then he glanced at Will "But there were certain reasons regarding our work."  
  
Sydney smiled. "We can really be seen together now," she said, quietly.  
  
Vaughn took her hand in his own.  
  
"I have a few questions, Vaughn..."  
  
Vaughn gazed in to her eyes. He knew what the question was.  
  
"Sydney..." he breathed.  
  
"Vaughn, please tell me what happened...."  
  
((Author's Note: You guys are silly, thinking I would ever even CONSIDER killing Vaughn. I dont LIKE causing pain and suffering for my characters so I try to take it away much as possible.. so no way would I kill Vaughn)) 


	15. Forever Us

((Author's Note: Thankies guys, Thankies so much! I have bad news for you... depending on how many chapters I can get up tonight, I wont be able to update until the 11th of August! *gasp* Shock horror! Im sowwy.. well *fingers crossed* That I can get lots of chapters up today, so you'll have something to read!!))  
  
....Where I can run just as fast as I can/  
  
....To the middle of nowhere/  
  
.....To the middle of my frustrated fears/ ((Song lyrics from "Just Like A Pill" by Pink))  
  
"You were shot..." began Vaughn, beginning to choke on tears. "And I saw you fall. You just fell, and I couldn't do anything to help you." Sydney looked up and in to his eyes. "I know you couldn't do anything Vaughn, I understand." Will made a small noise and Sydney and Vaughn realised they had an audience. Sydney whispered into Vaughn's ear and he nodded. As if answering their prayers, the nurse came in and took Will to see his doctor. Sydney smiled at the coincidence and turned back to Vaughn. She stroked Vaughn's cheek and smiled softly at him. "Can.. you continue?" Vaughn unfortunately couldn't return the smile. He began to remember what exactly had happened, he looked into Sydney's eyes sympathetically. "Maybe now isn't the time. It's not the best news I'd like to give you.." Vaughn stumbled out quickly. "Vaughn, I need to know. It'll offer me some closure." Sydney persisted. "If the news is that my mother was killed..." She paused. "Then good." She listened to her own words. Vaughn nodded. "Your mother.. er... Irina, yes, she was killed. But.. -" Sydney flung her arms around his neck. "She.. can't hurt us any more then!"  
  
Vaughn coughed and then pulled away from Sydney. "Sydney.. Irina wasn't the only death that occurred that day." He was unable to meet her eyes. Sydney sat back in her hospital bed. Someone else had died? She may had been shot, but that didn't stop her from putting two and two together. Vaughn wouldn't be acting this way unless someone important.. had died. "You know, a persons eyes can tell alot.." Sydney looked at him, sad. Vaughn met her eyes, finally. "He's dead." Vaughn said simply. Sydney hadn't needed to hear anything more. She pulled Vaughn close to her and sobbed on his shoulder for the next hour or so. She had no mother now, and no father. She was.. parentless. She had no family in life, no one. Her tears became salty, and her eyes ran dry. They were sore. She pulled away from Vaughn. She looked at him questioningly, searching his eyes. "You have me..." soothed Vaughn, knowingly. Sydney released a small smile and gave him a hug. "I knew I could count on you. And thank you." Vaughn and Sydney both began to relax in each other's arms. They had each other, and that's what would matter now.... Vaughn never really got to explain properly about how Jack Bristow had died. But he clearly stated to her that he had died a hero, and that was enough for Sydney. "Sydney..." Vaughn whispered after awhile longer. "Mmm?" mumbled Sydney "I haven't told you in this awhile." he nervously laughed. "But I love you." Sydney grinned at him, the pain was ceasing and she felt happiness. "I love you too, Michael." The use of his name, shocked him, but when he looked into her eyes, he knew that he'd be hearing that name alot often from now on... Michael Vaughn grinned at Sydney Bristow and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Sydney leaned in, and softly kissed him. "Forever us" THE END  
  
((Author's Note: This is the end.. sort of.. there will be an Epilogue. And I may start a new story, that is a continuation of this. Of their happy life, with a few little dramas in between. How does that sound? Let me know! :)) 


	16. Epilogue

AN EPILOGUE..  
  
A CONCLUSION..  
  
SO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?  
  
CLOSURE.  
  
OR IS IT?  
  
Sydney burst in the door to her apartment. Francie had been decked out on the couch, with a box of pizza on her lap and watching the TV keenly. When she heard Sydney, she leapt up in surprise.  
  
"Sydney!" Francie shrieked. "You're.. home!"  
  
Sydney nodded, and smiled. She ran up to Francie and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad to be back, Francie," she said.  
  
"You look so much better now, Syd.." Francie said. "You would hardly know you'd been shot."  
  
Sydney frowned at this. "Ah yes, shot.. That was definitely not fun."  
  
"How's Will?" Francie asked  
  
"Oh.. he's fine, yes."  
  
"I havent seen him yet, only you at the hospital. He got moved or something. What exactly happened?"  
  
Sydney nervously laughed. "He was shot too."  
  
"At the same time?" Francie raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Er...."  
  
Sydney put down her bags and moved towards her room, Francie following.  
  
"I have some good news though!" Sydney smiled.  
  
"Oh really?" Francie was intrigued.  
  
"Yes!" Sydney excitedly said. "I met someone!"  
  
"Someone? As in a guy someone?"  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
Francie smiled and hugged her room-mate. "So are you going to bring him over, so I can meet him? I met he's a greek god. You always reel the good ones in.."  
  
Sydney chuckled. "Well... um.. he's out in the car."  
  
"Ooh, so I can meet him now?"  
  
"I guess so.. I just need to do something first."  
  
Francie started to leave and then turned back. "Oh, and I'm really sorry about your Dad, Syd."  
  
Sydney smiled at her friend. "Thanks."  
  
Sydney leant down and opened the box that was under her bed. She pulled out the photo-frame that Vaughn had given her for Christmas. She had put a picture of her mother and herself in there. She pulled out the photo and pushed it aside.  
  
She got the picture of her father and her, from the other photo frame. She put the photo in Vaughn's frame. It somehow felt right, for the two most important men who had/were in her life, to be sharing a frame and picture.  
  
She cleared space on her side table and propped the frame up. "Perfect" she whispered.  
  
She stayed in her room for a moment, until she heard bustling from the other parts of the house and Francie was talking to someone.  
  
Sydney moved into the hall.  
  
"So how long have you know Syd?" Francie questioned the tall and handsome man before her.  
  
"Almost a year now" he replied, smiling at Francie.  
  
"Oh really?.... Syd.. have you been keeping him a secret from me?"  
  
Sydney giggled. She walked over to Vaughn and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I would have told you sooner, Francie..."  
  
Francie brushed her off. "Oh dont be silly, I know it's been hard. So come on in, let's have drinks and you can complete my 20 questions."  
  
"One more thing, Francie.." Sydney's smile was widening.  
  
Vaughn smiled at Sydney.  
  
"We're getting married." Sydney shrieked, and started to dance in excitement.  
  
"OH MY GOD!?" Francie gasped. "You're not serious?"  
  
Vaughn shifted awkwardly. "Yeah she is.."  
  
"That's FABULOUS!" Francie gave Sydney another hug.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you" Sydney said appreciative.  
  
"So when's the big date?"  
  
Sydney looked at Vaughn. "Have we agreed yet?"  
  
Vaughn smiled at her, it was his way of answering.  
  
"We're going to have it on my Dad's birthday..." Sydney said.  
  
Francie grabbed the happy couple, and squeezed them tightly.  
  
"I'm in charge of decorating!" Francie said, excitedly and she bumbled off into the kitchen leaving Vaughn and Sydney standing.  
  
"Thank you" Sydney said to Vaughn.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For being so great," Sydney said, and she kissed him.  
  
THE END END.  
  
((Author's Note.. I've had so much fun writing this series, and I will be sure to continue with a sequel. By now, I hope you guys get the name of it. Did you read how much eye gazing they did, lol? So yes, In Your Eyes did seem appropriate. Love to you all, and the sequel will begin on August 11th... It might not be long, but it will be happy, dramatic, and happy. I think. I dont know, Ill see if I have any brilliant ideas))  
  
:) :) Peace out, Renae :) :) 


End file.
